Chrome and Bagel: Short Circuit
Chrome and Bagel: Short Circuit is the first Chrome and Bagel film. Transcript Narrator: This is the story of two legends, Chrome and Bagel. Along with their two other friends Miracle and Stickman. They have come across great enemies, but what happens now? Tune in to s- (tv turns off) (text: Chrome the Company presents... Chrome and Bagel: Short Circuit...) (at Chrome's House) Chrome: BAGEL! LOOK AT THIS VIDEO Bagel: What? (the video is a cat playing a game) Bagel: Oh, wow. T-that's the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life. HEY CHROME LOOK AT THE DOG IN THE BACKGROUND. Chrome: That's a wolf. Bagel: A wolf? Chrome: Wait, that's not a wolf. What kind of creature is that? IS THAT THING EATING THE CAT?! Bagel: IT HAS LIKE FOUR EYES OR SOMETHING Chrome: We gotta go use the Time Clock Unaves gave us to prevent this tragedy! Bagel: Umm, okay. (The old, dusty Time Clock is blowed and used to teleport to the home while filming) Bagel: We must not disturb the video. (Chrome steals the creature and fighting noises are heard behind the screen) Chrome: Alright, let's go. Bagel: Yes, let's. (the Time Clock sparks and sends them to current time) Chrome: Oooohhh, what's that. It hurts. Bagel: W-what? Chrome: Some sort of tingling. Bagel: SPIDEY SENSE? Chrome: No, it's painful. Oh, no. This Time Click has malfunctions. The expiration date was... two seconds ago. Bagel: It says that? Chrome: Yeah, it says two seconds ago on the clock. Now it says four seconds ago. Let's go see Unaves. He can fix it. Bagel: BUT HE'S A TIME TRAVELLING MANIAC WHO WENT INTO THE FUTURE OR WHATEVER. Chrome: Listen, we can find him! Come on. (Chrome presses a button on the Time Clock, sending Chrome and Bagel into the future) Bagel: Umm, the future seems a bit... bleak. Chrome: Oh, no no no no! The Time Clock sent us to an alternate future! Not the real future! Bagel: Dang it! Gimme that! Maybe it got scratched. Chrome: Look! Miracle, what are you doing here? Miracle: I work here. Unaves offered me a job here as a 1UP dog seller. The best thing is that nobody comes here anyways so I get to eat all of them. Chrome: Then where's the time travelling dot? Miracle: I last saw him days ago. He hangs out in some vessel I never saw before. Chrome: A spacecraft? I knew he was Magolor in disguise. Miracle: He's not a guy with a moutheye, he's a time travelling... what is that thing? You said dot before. (rumbling) Chrome: IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! Miracle: Unaves? (Unaves jumps from a parachute onto the land, accidentally landing face first on a 1UP Dog) Unaves: Oh, hey. I see your Time Clock is broken. Chrome: Hey, Unaves. Yes, it is. Unaves: Oh no, the button is jammed! What did you do yesterday with this? Bagel: Well, we were running down the metal on top of a blimp throwing it to each other. Unaves: Do you have zero consideration for this? Bagel: I have 57 consideration. Chrome added it up. Unaves: Well, listen. I have a visitor with me in my spacecraft. Get ready to meet my cousin... Ultraves! Ultraves: Hellooooo! Hey hey hey! High five! Low five! I've been expecting you for days and days and now I finally get to meet the two heroes of space and time, you saved the galaxy TWICE or three times in a row! Bagel: Well, we did four times. Every second we either fell into a pit or nearly got crushed. Ultraves: So anyways, Unaves wants you to help me. I'm trying to gather the oarts to build my own vessel just like Unaves! Chrome: You seem pretty excited. Ultraves: I drank an cup of coffee today after I had nothing else in the fridge. Either that or my excitement of building something. Chrome: We'll help. But on the way me and Bagel might have to look for a working Time Clock to get back to current time after the ship is good and done. Ultraves: Thank you! Anyways, let me explain. We need to find a wall and metal. That's all my current model of my ship needs. TBA Category:Movies